délicieusement calice, sensuellement vampire
by dragonichigo
Summary: personne n'avais pu imaginé une seule seconde qu'un vampire et un loup-garou puisse se lier pour l'éternité par amour...pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé... /!\ WARNING SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Il existe dans les vieux grimoires un livre bien étrange et très sage, même si j'admets volontiers que le titre de ce livre prête à rire : l'Abécédaire des vampires. Vous l'avez sûrement compris, il s'agit d'un livre traitant de la nature de ces êtres nocturnes, leur mode de vie et leur histoire. A la fin de ce livre, il y a une page très particulière que peu de personne lise, la trouvant insignifiante au vu des connaissances précédentes. Pourtant cette page est la plus importante dans ce livre puisqu'elle traite du vampire et de son calice, de son lien… mais ça peu de gens le savent.

Un calice est un humain dont le sang est si pur et si savoureux que le vampire le goûtant devient incapable de boire d'autres êtres, leur sang étant devenu trop fade à leur goût puisqu'il avait pu boire un liquide exquis, ayant le parfum de paradis. Une fois lié par le sang, ils doivent consommer ce lien au risque de la mort du vampire, le calice pouvant survivre parfaitement à cette absence, malgré le fait qu'il y ait un risque qu'il termine sa vie seul et malade, étant privé de sa moitié destinée.

La relation Vampire - Calice est très rare puisque ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain qui peut accéder à ce statut, il faut une âme pure et innocente, lumineuse à en pleurer de dégoût pour rivaliser avec celle aussi noire et profonde que les ténèbres de l'enfer du vampire. Peu de couple comme cela a eu lieu : soit tombé sur le mauvais vampire, soit l'un des deux morts avant le lien.

Récemment, un vampire a trouvé son calice, mais leur histoire est plus que trouble parce qu'il s'agissait là de deux personnes très particulières. Cette histoire je vais vous la conter pour que vous puissiez mesurer à quelle point l'absence de connaissances peut être fatale


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1: REVELATIONS CHAOTIQUES **

Depuis plusieurs semaines, la famille Cullen vivait dans une tension profonde : Bella étais différente avec eux et plus particulièrement d'Edward. Il n'y avait plus de gestes tendres ou de paroles amoureuses, juste des regards chargés de colère ou de tendresse, voire aussi de résignation.

Elle parlait souvent avec Alice à propos de sujets mystérieux, Renesmée dans les bras. Quelquefois on pouvait l'entendre hurler des choses incompréhensibles ou encore éclater en gros sanglots bruyants ; mais souvent ce n'étais qu'un lourd silence, à peine brisé par les murmures de réconfort des deux autres femmes.

Depuis la « fin » de leur lutte avec les Volturi, Alice, Rosalie, Bella et sa fille étaient constamment ensembles, semblant très liées les unes aux autres. Mais en l'espace de 3 semaines, les choses avaient changé : une vision d'Alice avait jeté un froid dans le groupe, ayant une importante répercussion parmi la communauté Cullen.

En effet, malgré leur profond attachement et amour l'un pour l'autre, Edward verrait son destin chamboulé par l'arrivée de son calice, sa moitié, son âme-sœur, qui aurait alors une forme et une identité pour le moins hors du commun : Jacob le loup.

Si dans les premiers temps, Bella ne supportait plus personne (hormis Renesmée), elle finit par se résoudre à accepter son destin, s'inclinant le temps passant : elle n'avait pas… plus le choix.

Résignée et amusée par l'improbable histoire qui allait se dérouler entre 2 ennemis, elle finit par accepter de les mettre ensemble afin de gagner un minimum de bonheur pour chacun, se doutant que la douleur actuelle ne serait rien face à la souffrance future si chacun choisissait ses propres intérêts aux mépris des siens. Et puis ce défi lui permettrait de se soulager un peu du mal qu'elle ressentait en s'obligeant à se concentrer sur cette histoire, histoire qu'elle se chargea d'en accélérer une introduction trop longue et chaotique à son goût, avec l'aide de son enfant, d'Alice et de Rosalie, au nez et à la barbe des concernés et des autres membres du clan.

Elle commença tout d'abord par faire des recherches secrètement dans la bibliothèque de chef du clan, mais trouvant peu d'ouvrages : le seul qu'elle dénicha parmi les rayons les plus obscures et profonds de la bibliothèque était bien mince, une trentaine de pages tout au plus, avec une vieille couverture en cuir noir légèrement abîmé avec des gravures couleur argent. Les pages jaunis et tâchées par le temps laissaient transpirer une odeur d'encre et de sagesse ancienne absolument agréable.

L'empruntant en finesse, ne laissant pas de trace de son passage, elle se réunit avec les filles dans la chambre d'Alice pour comprendre cette vieille coutume perdue dans le temps. Elle le lut devant les autres et elles finirent par comprendre leur passé et mode de vie, ainsi que tout à la fin sur les relations des vampires avec leur calice.

Elles le lurent avec passion et compréhension mais omirent un léger détail : elle avait oublié le petit post-scriptum à la fin de ce chapitre très important. Dans ces dernières quelques lignes, l'auteur expliquait qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un cycle lunaire complet à partir du premier baisé sanglant échangé, sous peine de voir le vampire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, engendrant une folie plus ou moins violente pour le calice. Elles avaient oublié ce petit détail très important, elles qui pensaient avoir tout leur temps pour les réunir… ce petit oublis aura des conséquences auxquelles elles ne s'attendront pas, victimes de leur ignorance.


	3. Chapter 3

****

CHAPITRE 2 : PLAN FOIREUX ET COUPS DE CHANCE

L'objectif principal de leur plan était de les mettre le plus souvent possible ensemble, afin que leur nature de vampire-calice émerge pour les réunir dans l'éternité. Un plan clair, net et précis qui était assez large pour optimiser au maximum les moyens de réalisations ; mais un plan qui contenait qu'en même un très grave petit souci : ils étaient ennemis jurés.

Avez-vous déjà essayé de mettre ensemble deux personnes qui se détestent cordialement ? Eh bien je vous le déconseille fortement à moins que vous ne soyez pourvu d'une grande volonté et d'une patience infini, parce que tôt ou tard vous avez envie d'en prendre un pour cogner sur l'autre, et ainsi de vous soulager de cette tension inutile et très, mais alors très !, fatiguante.

Le premier jour de leur « plan » a été une véritable catastrophe, je vous jure ! Tout d'abord, sous prétexte d'une grande réunion familiale, où la présence de Jacob était très conseillé (il n'y a pas eu du tout de menace -_-'), tout le monde s'est retrouvé dans le salon. Mais, Jacob est parti jouer avec Renesmée et Edouard est parti jouer au piano, et n'ont plus bougé du reste de la journée. Pas un mot ni paroles n'avaient été échangés entre eux deux, pas de regards ou de changement de comportement, rien à part une très grande indifférence.

La semaine suivant ce premier contact fut d'un calme plat immense, échec mineure pour les filles où se mélangeait colère et rage impuissante. Puis, un miracle survint le soir de la pleine lune rouge : Jacob et Edouard était en plein échange de mot, limite s'ils en venaient pas aux mains !

-espèce de sac à puces ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? Depuis une semaine tu n'arrêtes pas de me suivre ! Siffla le vampire. Serais-tu amoureux de moi ? Susurra-t-il en plissant les yeux, moqueur.

-ça ne va pas espèce de cadavre ambulant ! T'es complètement fou ? Moi ? Amoureux de toi ? Vraiment, tu devrais vérifier la qualité de ton sang avant de le boire ! Riposta Jacob. A moins que cela ne soit de naissance, cela expliquerais tout…

-répète un peu espèce de dégénéré ? murmura Edouard très menaçant en se collant à Jacob.

-j'ai dit que ta folie était de naissance, vampire, répondit le loup en grognant sourdement.

Edouard plissa encore les yeux et plaqua violement l'indien Quileute contre le mur, prêt à frapper ce visage qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il leva son point dans l'intention de lui faire cracher son sang et ses dents, quand, soudain, Bella l'en empêcha.

-ça suffit vous deux ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous voir vous frapper ! Vous croyez que vous donnez quoi comme image à Renesmée ? cria-t-elle en colère. Si vous voulez vous battre allez dehors mais il est hors de question que vous faites ça ici. DEHORS !!! hurla Bella en les empoignant pour les mettre dans le jardin.

Ils furent enfermés dehors, la pleine lune rouge les baignant de ses rayons sanglants. Ils mirent un moment avant de se reprendre et de constater que leur homologue se tenait juste à côté d'eux. Ils se regardèrent un moment, sans bouger, puis se sautèrent dessus mutuellement.

On les voyait grogner, mordre, griffer ; sans cesse se roulant sur l'herbe pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre. Le combat laissait penser qu'il durerait des heures, les blessures sans gravités se multipliaient, quand soudain, Edward s'installa à califourchon sur Jacob, bloquant ses hanches et ses bras, souriant d'un air de vainqueur.

-alors la descente de lit, un problème ? Rigola-t-il en le voyant se tortiller sous lui. Mon sang est pur, il n'y a aucune folie en moi puisque j'ai réussi, encore une fois soi dit en passant, à te faire plier sous ma puissance, donc tu as encore fait une erreur.

-je ne crois pas espèce de cinglé, siffla le loup en retour, narquois. Je suis plus puissant que toi, souffla-t-il en essayant de se dégager de la prise, en vain.

-plus puissant que moi ? Mais qui est en-dessous, Jacob ? Ne serais-ce pas toi par hasard ? C'est moi qui domine… ronronna le vampire en se collant au corps de l'indien, humant avec légèreté le parfum qui se dégageait de son corps. Ton odeur a changé espèce de mutant, il sent bon… je crois que tu as un goût savoureux à présent, comme les millésimes : il leur faut du temps avant de devenir vraiment délicieux. C'est triste pour toi, mais cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas bu correctement et je pense que je vais me servir sur toi et puis cela me permettra de me débarrasser de ton ignoble présence… chuchota-t-il en esquissant un sourire sadiquement gourmand, ses canines se découpant dans l'obscurité de la nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 3 : BAISER SANGLANT PROBLEMATIQUE**

Il se pencha et lécha langoureusement le cou de sa future victime, avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou et d'y plonger ses dents voracement. Le fumet appétissant du sang de Jacob le faisait frissonner de délice, le goût avait changé : il était plus subtil, plus agréable. Plus il en buvait, plus il en voulait ; moins l'indien se débattait de colère, moins Edward se retenait.

Il en perdait limite la raison, le parfum de loup noyait ses sens, il en devenait beaucoup trop vite accro, il en désirait plus, toujours plus… il finit par s'allonger complètement sur Jacob, l'enserrant avec une forte tendresse de ses bras. Il aspirait goulûment ce liquide vital, si rouge mais au bouquet si puissant, il continuait à pomper et une douce chaleur commença à naître dans son bas ventre au fur et à mesure de la prise de sang.

Jacob se sentait planer. Il sentait les crocs d'Edouard dans son cou, il le sentait avaler à grande gorgée son sang, mais il sentait tellement de plaisir et de douceur dans ce contact qu'il ne cessait de frissonner de plus en plus de désir, le sud de son anatomie se faisant de plus en plus présente elle aussi. Il entoura le corps du vampire alanguis sur lui de ses bras musclés, le serrant contre lui, caressant sensuellement son dos, descendant et remontant, traçant diverses arabesques abstraites de plus en plus explicites, se tortillant pour espérer un soulagement de son désir.

Puis la passion vint prendre le relais et Jacob échangea leur position d'un coup de hanche bien placé, toujours accroché à Edouard par les dents. Il plaqua son nez contre la peau blanche et froide du vampire, humant un parfum qui commença petit à petit à lui tourner la tête. Il se mit à la lécher, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir surpris à son assaillant qui se mit lui aussi à se frotter au loup, leur entre-jambe s'entrechoquant délicieusement.

Pris d'une envie subite inconnue, Jacob embrassa un instant la peau du cou avant de planter violement les dents dans la chaire afin de goûter lui aussi à ce met si exquis. Edouard poussa un cri et replongea aussitôt dans le cou de l'indien avec une ardeur redoublée. Ils finirent rapidement par être repus tout les deux et léchèrent avec application les morsures de chacun, complètement perdu mais très satisfait.

Ils se collèrent front contre front, les yeux fermés et le souffle légèrement coupé, savourant ce plaisir intense qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. Ils se reprirent un moment, puis décidèrent de se regarder pour essayer de comprendre ce qui les avait pris.

-pourquoi es-tu si bon ? murmura Edouard, le fixant profondément. Ce n'est pas normal pour un loup…

-je ne sais pas, pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi je t'ai mordu, pourquoi je t'ai caressé, pourquoi je te désire énormément… chuchota Jacob en réponse. Pas plus que je ne sais pourquoi je vais faire cela…

Et il ferma les yeux et se pencha délicatement sur le vampire en frôlant doucement ses lèvres si chaudes de sang, si pleines. Il appuya légèrement sur la bouche d'Edouard qui finit par lui répondre de plus en plus passionnément, submergé par cette vague de puissant désir.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent, se touchèrent et se caressèrent, dansant et jouant avec l'autre, essayant de dominer l'autre sans succès, partageant les restes de sang qui restaient dans la bouche. C'était un baiser profond et sincère, passionné et attentif, un échange parfait et harmonisé entre deux êtres qui se haïssaient cordialement : après tout, ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine ?

Ils finirent par se détacher et prirent enfin conscience de ce qui c'était passé. Leurs mines extatiques se transformèrent en masques d'horreur, de dégoût et de colère, et ils s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre en montrant les crocs, vraiment décidé à se tuer ce coup-ci. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps.

-Edouard ! Jacob ! Assez s'il vous plaît ! Paniquais Bella en les écartant l'un de l'autre.

-très bien Bella… murmura le loup en s'éloignant vers la maison d'un pas nonchalant.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda Edouard encore un peu secoué par les évènements.

-euh… je… hum… Jacob est ton calice, Edouard… répondit Bella en fermant les yeux de douleur et de honte.

Si le vampire semblait perdu par l'attitude et la réponse de sa fiancée, il n'en était pas de même pour le loup. Jacob connaissait parfaitement les légendes vampires : les anciens disaient souvent « rapproche-toi de ton ami et encore plus de ton ennemi ». Il connaissait tout leurs mythes et coutumes, en tout cas assez pour se souvenir de l'histoire des calices. Quand il comprit la portée de cette réponse, il se mit à pâlir, se transforma et partit à toute vitesse dans les bois, rasant de près les Cullen qui s'étaient figés de stupeur face à la mauvaise tournure des évènements.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le bruit de téléphone les extirpa du leur surprise et Bella alla décrocher. Elle parla pendant quelques instants, raccrocha et finit par les rejoindre à nouveau dans le jardin, la mine sombre, annonciatrice de malheur.

-Jacob a disparu, Bill croit qu'il s'est enfui vers le nord et il avait l'air en piteux état.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 4 : COURSE POURSUITE**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un moment que Jacob avait fui dans les forêts profondes, surtout fuyant Edward le vampire, son vampire à lui seul. Il s'était trouvé un abri et de quoi survivre, perdant la notion du temps, savourant la paix qui l'imprégnait à présent.

Bien sûr, les bons moments ne duraient jamais et un beau jour il se retrouva méchamment pris au piège dans un piège à loup. Il se retransforma en humain rapidement, laissant éclater son hurlement de douleur qu'il fit retentir dans les bois. Il se força au calme, le souffle erratique et le cœur battant la chamade sous le choc et la douleur. Jacob essuya rageusement ses larmes de détresses et se redressa avec précaution, se mordant les lèvres sous les pics de douleur aigüe.

On pouvait le dire franchement : la blessure était mauvaise et très laide, les crocs d'acier méchamment refermés dans sa jambe ; la plaie était immense, profonde et très sanguinolente. Et pour rajouter à la longue liste de catastrophes vécues, il vit une personne le rejoindre calmement, l'orage finissant par éclater violemment et déverser des trombes d'eau sur eux.

- Edward… souffla le loup en regardant incrédule le vampire s'accroupir devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé espèce de sac à puces, susurra-t-il victorieux, un air de gourmandise au visage en voyant le sang.

- Comment… commença-t-il surpris avant de se taire.

- Comment je t'ai retrouvé ? reprit-il goguenard. Cela fait plusieurs heures que je rôde dans ces bois en espérant te retrouver et j'étais sur le point d'abandonner cette partie-là quand j'ai entendu ta douce et mélodieuse voix, ainsi que l'exquise odeur de ton sang, ricana-t-il en utilisant sa force pour ouvrir le piège.

Sans un mot, Jacob retira sa jambe et arracha son tee-shirt pour bander la plaie, se relevant péniblement et se maintenant ensuite debout contre un arbre, le regardant en silence, se laissant tremper par la pluie.

- … merci… chuchota-t-il avant de disparaître dans les fourrées, au grand découragement du vampire.

Edward ferma les yeux d'un air faussement désespéré avant de les rouvrir brusquement, un air de pure lubricité éclairant son visage avec un sourire de prédateur : la chasse à SON lycan était ouverte !

Patiemment, il prit le temps d'étudier les bruits qui régnait dans la forêt, repérant malheureusement les gémissements de douleur vainement étouffés et le souffle haletant de son loup : le jeu prendrait fin très vite, trop rapidement à son goût d'ailleurs.

Il se mit à courir et bondit sur l'endroit de sa découverte pour… ne rien voir : Jacob avait réussit à fuir un peu plus loin. Finalement le projet de ce jeu promettait d'être palpitant se dit le roi de la nuit en se retrouvant plusieurs fois dans la même situation, un rictus d'impatience, de joie sauvage et d'amusement aux lèvres.

- Allons Jacob, pourquoi tu caches-tu de moi ? Aurais-tu peur ? N'es-tu pas trop grand pour jouer à cache-cache, loupiot ? Se moqua le vampire en espérant le débusquer grâce à la provocation, sur ses gardes et tournant sans cesse sur lui-même pour repérer sa proie.

Justement, le loup n'était pas loin du tout de lui, on pouvait même dire qu'il se trouvait juste derrière lui. Il se tenait en silence le plus possible, se forçant à se détendre pour ne pas se faire attraper, son cœur hurlant de détresse et de douleur tellement sa blessure lui faisait souffrir le martyre.

Il y jeta une brève œillade et s'accrocha précipitamment à l'arbre, retenant tant bien que mal une vague d'intense panique. Sa plaie s'infectait à grande vitesse, gonflant, brûlant et saignant de plus belle ; c'était vraiment hideux et malsain pour lui. Il finit par fermer les yeux et pleurer doucement, sans bruit : qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?!

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de tiède le recouvrir et une bouche fraîche boire les larmes et la pluie qui roulait sur ses joues avec douceur et tendresse, le câlinant et le réconfortant.

- Je t'ai trouvé… chuchota le vampire dans le creux de son oreille, le serrant encore plus fort en respirant le parfum exquis de son bientôt calice.

- Fiches-moi la paix… vas-t-en… retournes auprès de Bella et oublies-moi immonde bâtard… murmura le lycan en se débattant faiblement, la fièvre le terrassant de plus en plus.

- Pas tout de suite Jacob : tu dois être soigné et il faut qu'on parle tout les deux, dit-il tout bas gentiment en guise de réponse, passant un bras autour des aisselles et l'autre sous les genoux pour le porter jusqu'à son abris qu'il avait repéré.

Le fuyard était tombé dans une légère inconscience, se laissant absolument faire, recherchant involontairement cette présence tiède qui l'apaisait et le réconfortait dans sa douleur.

Avec précaution, Edward entra dans la petite cabane, ne prêtant pas du tout attention à l'intérieur, et allongea son loup sur sa couche, le déshabillant délicatement. Avec douceur, il lava et pansa la blessure, finissant par le rejoindre dans son lit, le recouvrant de son corps pour l'aider à se débarrasser de la fièvre grâce à sa fraîcheur, les recouvrant qu'en même d'une légère couette pour ne pas aggraver le cas de Jacob.

Lentement mais sûrement, la nuit et l'orage finir par laisser place au soleil qui fit se réveiller la nature et nos deux protagonistes. Le lycan émergea peu à peu de son sommeil réparateur, se bouinant contre la source de fraîcheur délicieuse qui l'entourait, ronronnant de bien-être, s'étirant félinement contre ce corps qui le recouvrait d'une vague de tendresse.

… un corps le recouvrait… un corps… le recouvrait… un corps ?! Sursautant de surprise, il se retourna vers Edward et, avec une moue coléreuse et mal à l'aise, commença à reculer, prêt à s'envoler de là dans la seconde.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, espèce de descente de lit pouilleuse : il faut qu'on parle, grogna le vampire en le serrant à nouveau dans ses bras, la tête dans le pâté.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 5 : MISE AU POINT**

* * *

Figé de stupeur, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, rendant la position très inconfortable pour Edward qui se met à grogner de frustration.

- Dis Jacob, tu fais chiez là : je ne vais pas te bouffer alors tu te détends s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression de dormir sur du grès, râla-t-il en tapant sur le ventre, le forçant à reprendre son souffle et donc à s'assouplir.

Ronronnant, il se serra contre le loup comme si c'était une grosse peluche géante. Ce qui n'était absolument pas du tout au goût du lycan qui se mit à gigoter pour le détacher, grondant sourdement en le menaçant.

- Silence le loupiot ! S'exclama froidement le vampire en le plaquant sur le lit, à califourchon sur ses hanches, le regardant fixement et avec sérieux.

- Descend de là espèce de vieille chauve-souris dégénérée ! Susurra dangereusement le lycan en posant ses mains sur les hanches du brun dans le but de l'éjecter violemment.

- Alors là, essaye seulement Jacob et je te garantis que je te viole parce que j'ai très, mais alors très faim… ronronna provocateur le vampire.

Inquiet mais insoumis, le loup montra les crocs, agrippa les hanches de son abruti de vampire et d'un coup violent de bassin, le propulsant hors du lit.

- Tu as décidé de jouer bébé Jacob, tu vas perdre… gémit Edward en se relevant doucement, s'époussetant avec nonchalance avant de lui sourire avec sadisme et gourmandise, les crocs à découvert.

D'un bond, il tomba sur le lycan et ils se mirent à se battre pour dominer l'autre, retournant sans cesse la situation jusqu'à ce que peu à peu Edward prit le pas sur le loup, finissant par l'attacher au lit : jambes et bras bien maintenus et ligoter aux quatre coins du meuble, et lui-même calmement posé sur le bassin de son adversaire.

Un sourire victorieux et moqueur en le regardant ainsi soumis, son intimité entre ses fesses comme de par hasard, s'amusant à l'exciter en ondulant félinement, savourant le conflit qui prenait naissance en Jacob.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit vieille carpette ? Ricana-t-il moqueur en lui donnant un coup de rein particulièrement vicieux, jouissant du gémissement étranglé qu'il reçu.

- Arrêtes ça… humpf… tout de suite espèce de… ah… pourriture ! S'exclama-t-il en se déhanchant pour l'éloigner le plus possible, se donnant du plaisir inconsciemment.

- Oh oui Jacob, vas-y continue et je te dévore sur place dans la seconde… supplia-t-il affamé en le regardant avec lubricité et gourmandise, prédateur et provocateur.

D'un coup, il arrêta tout mouvement, se figeant, se contentant juste de respirer et d'attendre les explications d'Edward.

- Dommage, moi ça me plaisait bien ce que tu me faisais, bouda-t-il en réponse, voyant l'immobilité de son loup. Bon bah, très bien : parlons, soupira-t-il en s'installant confortablement sur le sexe dure du lycan, mains croisées sur le torse caramel et le menton posé dessus, ricanant moqueusement en le sentant envieux de plus de contact. Bon, si Bella et les autres ont raison : il faut qu'on soit lié dans les deux sens avant la prochaine lune, qui se trouve dans 3 semaines, dit-il avec légèreté, comme s'il lui annonçait la météo.

- Se… se lier ?! Couina le loup en devenant aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine face à cette annonce dite de façon nonchalante.

- Oui mon paillasson, se lier : se mordre, se boire et se baiser, sac à puce, susurra-t-il sarcastique en admirant les belles couleurs qu'arboraient Jacob.

- 3-3 semaines ?! S'étrangla le lycan en se mettant à clignoter rouge-blanc-rouge à chaque fois que l'information arrivait au cerveau.

- Allons balises pas mon loup, je prendrais soin de toi, ricana-t-il ironique en se frottant vicieusement à son compagnon.

L'indien rassembla tout son petit courage, ouvrit la bouche et… tomba purement et simplement dans les pommes. Bien que vexé et surpris, Edward finit par éclater de rire avec moquerie et amusement, débandant sans s'en rendre compte tellement la situation n'était pas au désir et au plaisir.

Reprenant doucement son souffle, il finit par juste laisser un sourire planer sur ses lèvres et détacha son compagnon pour ensuite le border tendrement au fond de son lit, le laissant se bouiner contre son corps frais lorsqu'il s'allongea aux côtés du lycan.

- Dépêches-toi de tomber amoureux de moi Jacob, j'en ai marre de t'attendre depuis toutes ses années, alors maintenant que j'ai l'opportunité de t'avoir je refuse de la louper, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille en le serrant fort contre son cœur, respirant son odeur avec délice.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Jacob s'était réveillé quand il avait remarqué qu'il s'était bouiné inconsciemment contre le vampire, et qu'il avait entendu le discours de la personne qui était en train de le serrer étroitement dans ses bras froid.

Mais ce que ne savais pas le loup, c'était qu'Edward était amoureux de lui depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés ; une aura de colère, de domination et de respect les entouraient à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Il réfléchit un bref instant avant de se décider pour lui laisser une chance : une chance de s'aimer, une chance de succomber au désir et à la passion qui le taraudait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait parce qu'il refusait la reddition si SON vampire se jouait de lui.


	7. Chapter 7

****************

**CHAPITRE 6 : COHABITATION HOULEUSE**

* * *

Désolé pour le retard! J'ai fini au brouillon donc la publication sera beaucoup plus rapide! Encore désolé!

**

* * *

**

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours et il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Mais à quoi avait-il pu penser quand il avait décrété qu'il donnait une seconde chance au vampire ? Cet abruti était littéralement imbuvable depuis leurs retrouvailles !

Jacob se pinçait le nez de désespoir en fermant les yeux très fort, espérant naïvement que cet idiot congénital disparaisse pour savourer le silence, notion dont il avait oublié le sens depuis l'arrivée de son « colocataire » imposé. Sa blessure le lançait, ajoutant à son énervement déjà assez imposant, et il maudissait ses stupides pulsions : il avait parfois l'impression d'être une midinette lors de son premier rendez-vous.

- Edward ! Tu vas t'asseoir et te taire avant que je ne te défenestre, par les crocs de Cerbère ! S'exclama « vivement » le lycan après une grimace hargneuse suite à un cri peu masculin venant de la part du vampire.

- Paix la carpette pouilleuse : j'ai juste été un tout petit peu surpris par la souris, c'est tout, sourit-il moqueusement en guettant le rongeur du coin de l'œil quand même : on ne sait jamais après tout. Et puis, tu vas me défenestrer comment vu qu'il n'y a pas d'étage et que donc le trou dans ton mur servant de fenêtre se situe à même pas deux mètres du sol ? Ajouta-t-il en ricanant malicieusement, ayant une légère moue de pitié pour le blessé.

Le loup ferma ses yeux, au bord du meurtre, avant de se recoucher, cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller dans le vain espoir de ne plus entendre ce vieux moulin à paroles pas frais, lui tournant le dos pour se reposer un peu.

- Rho ! Boudes pas mon petit louveteau, se moqua généreusement le vampire en sautant sur le lit comme si c'était un trampoline.

- Mais tu vas arrêter ce manège espèce de vieille momie décrépite ! Hurla Jacob à bout de patience, lui fauchant les jambes pour qu'il s'écrase par terre.

Edward embrassa donc le sol de façon assez violente et pitoyable, un peu sonné, avant de se relever, le regard menaçant malgré un sourire joueur.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de me faire ça ? S'indigna-t-il les mains sur les hanches, style matrone grondant un enfant capricieux. Tu es vraiment injuste et imbuvable avec moi !

- Injuste ? Imbuvable ? Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui est insupportable depuis trois jours le vampire ! Brailla le canidé en se redressant sur ses coudes pour lui faire face, ulcéré par ce dentier sur pattes qui se la jouait innocent.

- Qui saute partout ? Qui gueule tout le temps ? Moi je veux la paix et le silence, choses qui n'existent plus depuis ta saloperie d'arrivée dans ma cabane, poursuivit-il froidement, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Je veux que tu te taises et que tu ne bouges plus ! Je n'en peux plus de toi ! J'aimerais guérir et dormir tranquillement pour une fois ! Conclut-il de manière sèche et glaciale, avant de se retourner pour de bon et de ne plus réagir de toute la soirée, savourant le silence qu'il appelait désespérément depuis trois jours.

Jacob loupa ainsi le regard blessé et plein de remords d'Edward. Bien sûr qu'il avait été plus qu'enthousiaste pendant son séjour dans la cabane du loup, mais était-ce une raison pour le réprimander comme cela ? Avait-il été si horrible durant tout ce temps ? Il se mit à réfléchir et, bien que blanc à la base, devint encore plus blême : c'était lui qui avait été impardonnable avec le lycan, non le contraire.

Les épaules baissées et traînant les pieds, il finit par se coucher à son tour, Jacob dormant déjà. Le vampire se roula en boule, veillant à ne pas toucher le canidé pour ne pas se trahir et envenimer la situation, pour réfléchir à comment tout arranger et évoluer dans leur relation.

Edward n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir mais il devait faire un effort, après tout c'était de sa faute. Il soupira : sa marge de manœuvre était assez réduite quand on y pensait mais il ferait tout pour son amour, tout pour lui plaire et ainsi l'avoir.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 7 : MISE EN PLACE DU PROJET « JACOB »**

* * *

Le matin était déjà là depuis un moment, mais un calme serein avait envahi la cabane, ce qui avait donc prolongé le sommeil réparateur de Jacob. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on lui tripotait la jambe, enlevait les bandages et la nettoyait avec délicatesse. Dans la gestuelle de l'inconnu, il avait reconnu la tendresse et la précaution de l'autre. Il grogna de délice en sentant les mains fraîches se balader le long de la blessure, massant langoureusement la chaire pour bien faire pénétrer le baume de soin.

Dans un soupir lascif, il se plaça sur le dos et se cambra légèrement, tendant un peu sa jambe dans une invitation silencieuse à faire durer le plaisir. La personne rigola doucement d'amusement avant d'accéder à sa demande, faisant voguer ses doigts fermes et divins le long des muscles, passant sur la plante des pieds et les orteils, remontant jusqu'en haut des cuisses et s'occupant de l'autre jambe.

Jacob se sentait détendu et bien, le massage se faisait de plus en plus sensuel et chaud, les mains fraîches se faisant aider par des lèvres douces et coquines, la température et le désir ne cessant de grimper avant que l'individu ne redevint sage, apaisant le feu qu'il avait allumé de ses mains. Soupirant lentement, le lycan se laissa amoureusement embrasser avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, se servant de son masseur comme oreiller.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, le soleil commençait tranquillement à se coucher et il avait de moins en moins mal à la jambe, en plus d'être bien au chaud et d'avoir une main douce qui le caressait délicatement. Tout à coup, il se souvint du massage un chouilla scabreux, du baiser, du ventre en guise de matelas, et la seule personne qui était dans la cabane hormis lui était Edward. Il grogna et s'enfouit contre l'abdomen du vampire, encore endormis et ne voulant pas entendre son « colocataire » faire l'idiot, profitant honteusement de sa position et du silence paisible.

- Ca ne me dérange pas ce que tu fais mais… tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? Demanda gentiment Ed.

- Humm je n'ai pas envie de bouger… grommela le loup en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frais.

- Plus tu mangeras, plus tu guériras vite Jacob, souligna-t-il en réponse. Si tu veux on reste comme ça pour que tu manges, d'accord ? rajouta-t-il en guise de compromis.

Le lycan réfléchit quelques minutes avant de se mettre sur le dos, la tête paresseusement posée sur les cuisses du Cullen, en train de planer littéralement, le laissant lui donner la becquée : des morceaux de viandes saignantes et chaudes, finement coupée et parfumée, absolument délicieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à lécher les doigts du vampire, de plus en plus gourmand et sensuel, excitant Edward par la situation puisque l'indien était en plus à demi-nu.

- Euh J-Jacob, malgré l'envie qui me taraude durement, il serait peut-être judicieux d'arrêter ce que tu fais… gémit-il pitoyablement en se tortillant légèrement pour échapper un peu à la tension qui naissait avec chaleur dans son bas-ventre, le mettant à l'étroit.

Soudain, le loup reprit ses esprits et s'écarta rapidement et assez loin de l'autre, complètement surpris et dégoûté par son comportement : il avait pris plaisir à peloter son pire et très chiant ennemi.

- Je te suggère d'oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer… grogna-t-il menaçant avant de sortit prendre l'air.

Le vampire eut un gros blanc avant qu'une vague de colère le submerge : non mais pour qui il se prend cet abruti ? Il avait été agréable, silencieux, etc.… Et lui, il trouvait le moyen de regretter et de grogner, se montrant coléreux et ignoble. Histoire de ne pas aggraver la situation, il partit à son tour, l'évitant à tout prix. Son plan n'avait pas marché, pire : cela l'avait blessé, mais que pouvait-on attendre de mieux de la part d'une saloperie de carpette pouilleuse ? Humpf puisque c'était ainsi, le vampire se ferait absent, ne serait visible uniquement pour l'aider à se soigner, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait encore besoin de soin. Après, si le loup ne réagissait toujours pas… et bah il n'aura plus qu'à se livrer aux Volturi pour faire abréger sa souffrance.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 8 : ABSENCE PESANTE ?**

* * *

Le silence. La paix. La solitude. Non ! Jacob ne se sentait pas seul, il allait même très bien ! Sa blessure allait de mieux en mieux, encore un jour ou deux et ce sera parfait, il mangeait bien et son lit était bon, sans compter qu'il faisait magnifiquement beau. Donc tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles depuis que cette vieille momie décrépite avait disparu !

… Ou pas ? Son inconscience s'alliait avec sa conscience pour lui rabâcher sans cesse qu'il avait été stupide, qu'il devrait aller s'excuser et se laisser aller dans un bonheur qui ne demandait qu'à l'engloutir ! Mais non, Môsieur le loup préférait garder son abruti de fierté au lieu de la mettre au toilette et souffrir dans le silence oppressant, seul.

Jacob laissa son esprit voguer et se disputer, préférant regarder tristement la place d'Edward dans son lit : elles avaient raisons, le vampire lui manquait, et tout ça c'était de sa faute. Mais il avait peur, peur de ce lien qui l'obligeait à aimer son ennemi ! Et puis, désirer un autre garçon n'était pas normal, ce n'était pas eux qui pérennisaient la meute ! Toutes ces pensées l'agaçaient, pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être plus simple ? Cette histoire le fatiguait, il avait hâte que tout se termine… ou pas : soit il vivait heureux et amoureux avec Cullen, soit ils mourraient tous les deux.

Il avait dû être maudit dans une vie antérieur pour que les ennuis lui tombent dessus comme cela. Sans compter l'absence du dentier en puissance qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, l'embrouillant encore plus parce qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour lui… enfin non mais voilà… ou peut-être que si ?

Edward venait au lit quand il dormait déjà, repartant avant son réveil et une fois la plaie soigné il ne restait plus que son odeur dans les draps pour lui prouver qu'il était encore là, près de la cabane. Il voulait revoir le brun, il voulait à nouveau se disputer avec lui : il était en manque de lui, pas d'une quelconque présence mais de lui et lui seul. Foutu lien.

Pour le vampire c'était plus simple : il aimait le loup et le voulait. Il ne se posait pas plus de question, il ne faisait qu'attendre que Jacob prenne une décision sur ce « nous » qu'ils pouvaient bâtir, même s'il espérait que le canidé le choisisse lui et non la mort : ça l'embêterait de mourir maintenant et à cause d'un sac à puce.

D'ailleurs, il était plutôt content de voir la tournure de la situation puisqu'il voyait bien que le lycan cherchait sa présence au réveil, qu'il soupirait son absence dans la journée comme une midinette énamourée, et surtout comme il se cramponnait contre Edward durant la nuit, une moue triste puis soulagé en sentant sa présence dans son sommeil, invitation muette à ne plus le laisser seul ici, à l'abandonner de nouveau.

Le comportement de la descente de lit était assez révélateur et il était convaincu qu'il ne tarderait pas à craquer, il s'en frottait d'ailleurs les mains d'avancent : les images de ce qu'il réservait au louveteau quand il se rendrait le firent saliver et chauffer, le comble pour un cadavre n'est-ce pas ?

Deux jours passèrent dans le même programme, puis le vampire cessa de venir purement et simplement, anéantissant un peu plus le loup : il était guérit et n'avait donc plus besoin de soin, et par extension d'Edward. Une journée de plus passa et ça fit une semaine qu'il cohabitait, à la minute près. Ce fut d'ailleurs le jour de trop puisque Jacob par craquer, purement et simplement.

De colère, il démolit tout ce qui l'entourait, poussant des grognements de bête blessé et de menace, sous le regard indétectable d'Edward qui était goguenard et triomphant : il avait gagné ce combat, mais la guerre était encore loin d'être fini. Lorsqu'il vit sa proie s'écrouler à terre pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits, essuyant les quelques larmes de frustration et de tristesse qui s'était échappé de ses yeux, il descendit en silence et se mit à sa hauteur, face à lui, sans se faire remarquer.

- Edward… Vampire de merde… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?… Pourquoi t'es pas là ?… Murmurait-il pitoyablement, des sanglots dans la voix. Edward…

- Oui ? Dit-il simplement, le regard neutre et les mains dans les poches.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 9 : CONCESSIONS ET AVANCEE**

* * *

Quand Edward vit les larmes de son loup, il se mit à regretter ce qu'il avait fait : il n'avait pas pensé que Jacob se sentirait aussi mal. En tout cas, ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, l'un à terre et l'autre debout, l'un neutre et l'autre complètement défait.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé? Demanda le vampire après un silence pesant.

-…, répondit l'indien en baissant la tête et en se relevant en regardant ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ? Fit brusquement le Cullen en empoignant fermement le menton de l'autre, le forçant à lui faire face.

- Fzsfhzehdfomzoefhmqh, grommela furieusement et absolument indistinctement le loup.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas le dictionnaire du jacobius néendertalus sur moi, ironisa Edward en croisant les bras.

- Rho la ferme espèce de cadavre pouilleux, s'exclama le lycan, les yeux luisants de colère.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, tu n'as apparemment pas besoin de moi, bye la descente de lit, jeta négligemment le vampire en commençant à s'éloigner.

-Attends ! Dit brusquement Jacob. Tu as gagné, j-je ne veux pas que tu partes à nouveau. J-j'aimerais que tu restes avec moi… s'il te plaît ? Demanda l'indien avec un air un peu perdu.

Le brun lui tournait toujours le dos puis il disparut, comme ça, sans un mot. S'il s'était transformé en boule de poil, Jacob se serait plaqué à terre, les oreilles basses, ses pattes cachant ses yeux et retenant à peine ses gémissements de détresse.

- Pourquoi tu pleures encore le louveteau ? Murmura une voix dans son dos, dans le creux de son oreille.

Sursautant brusquement, il se retourna et, avant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose, il se retrouva jeté sur l'épaule d'Edward, comme un sac de pomme. Sous l'éclat de rire du Cullen, le lycan se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de s'échapper de cette étreinte, ce qui était, au vu de la poigne solide qui le maintenait, impossible.

- Non mais oh ! Tu vas me lâcher oui ! Je ne suis pas un gosse ! S'égosillait en vain le loup.

Le vampire ne dit mot mais rit encore plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit où il déposa son paquet, paquet qui se colla contre la tête de lit en voyant le regard de prédateur de son porteur qui avançait félinement vers lui.

- Euh… t-tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ? Demanda Jacob de plus en plus anxieux. Eh ! Oh ! Je te paAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ce fut un cri du cœur des plus pertinents puisqu'Edward venait de l'empoigner par la cheville, le tirant pour qu'il se retrouve en-dessous du dentier sur pattes. Ce dernier se lécha sensuellement les lèvres et les quenottes bien blanches avant d'enlever le tee-shirt du canidé et de commencer la dégustation avec un plaisir plus qu'évident.

- Arrêtes ! Stop ! Je veux pas ! Mais bordel, lâches-moi ! Espèce de momie décrépite ! Bas les pattes ! C'est pas parce que tu m'as manqué que tu dois me sauter dessus comme ça ! Dégages de là ! Hurla sans cesse l'indien en se tortillant : ça lui plaisait mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses paroles, le vampire cesse son « repas » et le regarda tendrement et avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux. Il se redressa et embrassa doucement le bout du nez puis les lèvres pleines de Jacob, avant de se bouiner contre lui, soupirant de contentement.

- Edward… murmura avec tendresse et irritation le loup, étonné de ce revirement de situation.

- Je t'ai manqué… chuchota-t-il rêveur en fermant les yeux.

Curieusement, le lycan ne dit rien mais entoura son « ennemi » de ses bras en soupirant, le serrant fort contre son cœur.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 10 : LE TEMPS PASSE ET L'ECHEANCE ARRIVE VITE**

* * *

Cette mise au point leurs avait facilité les choses et tout allait pour le mieux à présent, enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'espérer venant de la part d'un loup et d'un vampire, cela allait de soi. La forêt où ils habitaient temporairement voyait souvent son calme et sa paix agrémentés d'un concert bien mélodieux de voix masculines.

- Espèce de balai brosse ! Sac à puce ! Carpette pouilleuse ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a prit de me jeter dans le bac à eau !

- Cadavre mité ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me jeter du lit pendant la nuit ! Je te signale que le sol fait mal, espèce de morceau de viande avarié ! Morue desséchée !

Bref, tout allait très bien comme vous pouvez le constater amis lecteurs. Mais ce que le lycan ne voulait pas avouer, même sous la torture, et au grand damne d'Edward, c'était qu'il adorait quand son dentier sur patte le taquinait ou se collait à lui avec des idées douteuses, et puis aussi quand il se la jouait glaçon durant la nuit et que Jacob décidait de le prendre dans ses bras, l'entourant de sa chaleur, bouillote vivante qu'il était.

Mais ça, jamais il ne voudrait l'avouer parce que ça rendrait réel et invincible le fait qu'il tombait peu à peu amoureux de son pire ennemi naturel. Soupirant doucement, il passa une main distraite mais tendre dans la chevelure en bataille de son vampire à lui, propriété extrêmement privée je vous pris.

L'indien eut une moue amusé et douce en regardant son compagnon, avant de se rembrunir en reportant son regard vers la lune : bientôt, oui bientôt, il faudra faire un choix, malgré qu'il ne voulait pas choisir, et qui déterminerait leur avenir à tous les deux.

Il souffla une dernière fois avant de se bouiner contre Edward, l'entourant de sa chaleur et fermant les yeux d'un air déterminé : demain était un autre jour et demain arriverait bien assez tôt, surtout quand on sait qu'il ne reste que cinq jours avant la lune rouge.

Pourtant, rien ne changea pendant cette échéance : le brun était toujours affectueux et fou-fou avec le lycan, comme si rien d'important allait arriver, et Jacob ripostait avec ses disputes et grognements. Tout était vraiment et parfaitement identique si on ne faisait pas attention aux éclats mélancoliques et tristes qui obscurcissaient le regard du canidé lorsqu'il regardait à la dérobée Edward, ou les crispations régulières qui animaient le vampire lorsque ses yeux s'égaraient involontairement sur le loup.

Tout était pareil en ne l'étant pas. Finalement, le jour J se pointa joyeusement et ils n'avaient plus que jusqu'à minuit pour que le cabot choisisse et scelle leur destin, faisant régner une atmosphère telle qu'un cimetière aurait pu en verdir de jalousie.

Tentant de désamorcer la bombe sur le point d'exploser qu'était le lycan, le vampire entraîna son compagnon faire une ballade façon zen avant de prendre un panier repas pour pique-niquer en haut d'une énorme falaise, les lieux environnés de lucioles et baignés par les purs rayons argent de la lune.

Le repas avait été parfait et romantique à souhait, Edward abandonnant son vieux costume pourri de bouffon du village qu'il portait depuis le début de son séjour à la cabane, pour être une personne attentive et de charmante compagnie, avec une bonne conversation et des manières exquises.

Soudain la lune se dévoila entièrement, sans pudeur, les nimbant d'une lumière pure et blanche, virant progressivement au rouge sang profond, chassant la quiétude de cette soirée pour hanter tristement le regard tourmenté de l'indien.

- Je suis désolé Jacob, mais il faut choisir maintenant, dis doucement le Cullen en se relevant, se dressant lentement mais sûrement entre lui et la lune. Moi ou tes loups ? Reprit-il plus durement.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPITRE 11 : ARGUMENTS, CHOIX… AMOUR ?**

* * *

Choisir ? Lui ou les siens ? L'inconnu ou la sécurité ? La décision était vite faite, non ? Non… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas facile d'ouvrir les lèvres pour dire qu'on préférait son peuple, là où il y avait chaleur et protection ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-on pas à dire qu'on refusait l'inconnu et l'anormalité ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? Pourquoi Jacob n'arrivait pas à lui cracher au visage et à le faire disparaître de son existence ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi pleurait-il face à la détresse qu'il ressentait ? Il était un loup, bordel ! Il était fort, courageux, sans peur ! Il ne devait pas pleurer comme une vulgaire fillette, un louveteau sans défense !

- Je… Je n'y arrive pas… Pourquoi je te choisirai toi et pas les miens ? Bredouilla-t-il désespéré et perdu.

- Je ne te demande pas de choisir entre tel ou tel clan, mais juste d'écouter ton cœur, de suivre ce que tu as envie de faire… Que veux-tu faire la carpette pouilleuse ? Reprit-il goguenard, cachant tant bien que mal l'inquiétude qui le rongeait, tel le plus pur des acides.

Ecouter… Juste entendre les plus profonds désirs qui l'habitaient pleinement. Mais il fallait se détacher de ses liens, de tous liens l'incluant pour être le plus objectif possible, pour être enfin heureux.

Se positionnant correctement, il ferma les yeux et se mit à « méditer », essayant désespérément de comprendre les idées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête telle une nuée de chauve-souris. Le lycan ne sut combien de temps dura cette quête, mais la main tendre et fraîche du vampire l'avait « réveillé » : minuit allait sonner, il devait annoncer sa décision finale avec la lune rouge pour témoin.

- J'ai choisis… souffla Jacob d'un air décidé et un peu crispé.

Lentement, les yeux vides et le souffle s'apaisant, le canidé s'éloigna d'Edward, serein, ne réagissant pas à son air blessé.

- Que fais-tu ? Que choisis-tu ? Dis-le sale cabot ! Maintenant ! Hurla le Cullen, rageur de cette distance.

Le temps semblait se précipiter, leurs souffles aussi, on avait l'impression que la forêt faisait un boucan d'enfer tellement l'ambiance semblait moite et oppressante. Le vampire paraissait résigné, attendant une quelconque conclusion avant d'en finir avec panache !

-… Toi… Murmura-t-il incertain et fragile, mais sûr de lui.

Le silence total, impénétrable, criant de vérité sur l'état de stupeur.

-… H-hein… Bredouilla le dentier sur patte en se laissant tomber à terre sous la surprise intégrale.

Après une légère hésitation, le lycan s'avança vers son compagnon pour se serrer fort contre lui, le visage enfouis dans le cou blanc pour respirer le parfum et se cacher, voulant éviter de croiser son regard.

- C'est toi que j'ai choisis Edward : je veux être ton calice, ton âme-sœur, ton loup… Je veux être à toi et que tu sois à moi… Je veux tester l'inconnu à tes côtés, je veux connaître l'amour tendre et la passion brutale dans tes bras… dit-il rapidement en réponse pour éviter que la personne encore plus blanc que blanc ne s'échappe ou ne laisse s'échapper une parole qui pouvait tout briser en un battement d'aile de papillon.

-… J-Jacob… Souffla-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte, ayant peur de comprendre ce que son ennemi naturel lui disait.

- Espèce de carcasse décharnée ! Je t'aime ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, espèce de castor ! S'exclama-t-il en perdant toute retenue pour embrasser passionnément et de bon cœur son amour de vampire.

Saisi d'étonnement, le Cullen finit par se reprendre et répondre à l'ardent baiser, serrant son loup à en craquer les côtes tellement il était heureux de la tournure de la situation. Il finit par le regarder d'un air carnassier : au menu ce soir ? Lycan à la vapeur…


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 12 : FUSION DES CORPS ET CONCLUSION**

* * *

Et voilà! Comme l'indique le titre de ce chapitre, nous arrivons à la fin de cette aventure-ci ^^ Je suis désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps à la boucler, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez... En tout cas, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres et contient un lemon alors personnes sensibles s'abstenir ^^ Merci de m'avoir suivis juqu'ici et à la prochaine histoire ^^ Bye!

* * *

Après s'être rapidement unis sous l'astre lunaire, Edward porta son mari dans ses bras pour courir à toute vitesse vers la cabane, histoire de consommer enfin cette tentation poilue, après des semaines d'attentes. Jacob était là, rien qu'à lui, pour l'éternité.

Une fois le seuil franchi, il fit une pause pour porter son loup comme une mariée, accédant lentement au lit pour l'y déposer avec douceur. Il s'assit à ses côtés, le regardant avec amour et admiration, le caressant du bout des doigts, rêve auquel il pouvait enfin accéder.

Ils se souriaient, calmes et sereins, sachant parfaitement ce qu'ils devaient faire, l'esprit clair. Edward se pencha délicatement vers le canidé, mêlant un bref instant leurs souffles avant de goûter aux lèvres de l'autre, gémissant tout bas de bien-être. S'embrassant sans précipitation mais avec passion, Jacob s'allongea avec précaution sur le lit, aux côtés de son époux, à moitié sur lui, bras et jambes enlacées.

Les corps ondulèrent contre l'autre, se dénudant lentement pour savourer ce moment jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Edward laissa ses mains se balader le long de la peau mat, semant frissons et halètement de plaisir, les doigts de l'indien se cramponnant à la chevelure du vampire ou à son dos pour ne pas se perdre plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les bouches se dévorèrent, buvant les soupirs de délice du partenaire, avant de migrer dans le cou, Edward laissant ses quenottes sortir pour les plonger dans la jugulaire du loup, buvant avec volupté ce sang si délicieux, décuplant leur plaisir.

Le vampire finit par lâcher le cou du lycan, rigolant tout bas en entendant le grognement de mécontentement, avant de l'apaiser d'un léger baiser pour poursuivre son exploration, mordillant les clavicules, dégustant ce torse magnifiquement bien musclé, pour ensuite prendre en bouche les tétons, les torturant avec minutie.

Jacob avait la tête dans les nuages du plaisir, les yeux luisants de désir et mi-clos, le souffle haletant, complètement offert à Edward, soumis au moindre de ses gestes. Le vampire délaissa les mamelons de son compagnon bien durs par ses bons soins, buvant avidement du regard la beauté animale qu'il était.

Lui souriant tendrement, il retourna l'embrasser, de plus en plus passionné, avant de perdre son sang-froid et de redescendre pour gober le sexe de son amour, l'indien se cambrant brutalement sous le choc de la sensation, un hurlement silencieux aux lèvres. Le vampire entreprit de lécher et mordiller la verge, ronronnant autour pour que les vibrations accentuent encore plus le plaisir ressentit.

Le lycan peinait à reprendre son souffle, gémissant sans relâche, criant parfois lorsque c'était trop intense. Il remuait du bassin en même temps que les lèvres de son mari pour accélérer la cadence pour enfin se relâcher entre les lèvres de son aimé, le corps crispé et une litanie sans fin de son prénom s'écoulant des lèvres pleines de Jacob.

Edward avala la semence de son loup, souriant sadiquement en le voyant dans les brumes de l'orgasme, sans forces. L'air de rien, il embrassa le canidé chastement, le plaçant sur le ventre pour le masser délicatement, relâchant la tension accumulée, les mains descendants de plus en plus bas. Quand elles arrivèrent sur le fessier bien sculpté, elles le malaxèrent de plus en plus désireuses, sous les gloussements et gémissements de plaisir de Jacob qui revenait peu à peu sur terre.

Donnant une petite tape sur le postérieur, lui valant un petit cri indigné et amusé, le vampire sépara les deux globes parfaits, les embrassant et les léchouillant, avant de s'occuper de l'intimité du loup, baisant la peau plissée, l'humidifiant et la détendant pour le pénétrer ensuite de sa langue, la durcissant et la bougeant dans tous les sens, le plus loin possible.

Jacob était affreusement gêné tout en prenant son pied grâce à cette caresse à cet endroit : il trouvait cela sale mais plaisant, et surtout insuffisant ! Il pleurnichait, quémandant davantage, bougeant ses hanches pour enfoncer encore plus le muscle en lui, frottant le sexe dur et sensible contre les draps. Le loup n'en pouvait plus. Sous le plaisir et la frustration, il se transforma un peu : ses griffes et crocs avaient poussés, ses yeux s'étaient fendus et étaient devenus couleur ambre, sa voix plus rauque et profonde.

En sentant un changement, Edward rompit la caresse avant de gémir brusquement à la vue qu'il avait : son lycan était encore plus désirable que jamais avec sa forme semi-lupine. Perdant totalement le contrôle, le vampire empoigna une jambe pour le retourner sur le dos avant de s'enfoncer en lui d'un coup sec et brutal, le mordant au cou pour le soulager de la douleur ressentie. Ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, il se mit à sucer délicatement le sang du canidé, ses mains le soulageant de la souffrance en le caressant et masturbant son sexe un peu ramolli par la douleur.

Jacob, après un léger geignement de souffrance mêlé au plaisir, finit par balancer ses hanches doucement vers son partenaire, engageant un tendre va-et-vient, se collant contre son amour, accentuant la morsure pour son délice personnel, protestant faiblement lorsque les canines sortirent de sa gorge. Les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front, buvant les soupirs et autres bruits de plaisir dans le bouche de l'autre, ils se laissaient doucement noyer dans la jouissance qui montait de plus en plus, bougeant de plus en plus vite et profondément, la prostate du loup joyeusement malmenée.

Après un léger coup d'œil au partenaire, ils embrassèrent puis mordirent la gorge tendre à l'instant même de l'éjaculation, mélangeant leurs sang et essences, étouffant leurs hurlements contre le cou de l'autre, allant toujours plus haut dans la jouissance, le corps profondément ancré dans l'autre et tendu à l'extrême.

Après quelques instants d'immobilité, ils se détachèrent lentement de l'autre, s'écroulant sur le flanc pour garder un contact visuel, les mains liées et le souffle court pour le canidé. Faisant fi de leurs nudités et de sa timidité, Jacob attrapa Edward pour le blottir dans ses bras, respirant le parfum de son mari avec délectation, reprenant peu à peu un rythme cardiaque serein.

-… C'était bon, finit-il par dire, le visage plongé dans les cheveux de son homme rien qu'à lui pour l'éternité.

- Ouais je sais, je suis une vraie bête de sexe, le louveteau, répondit le vampire narquoisement, d'un air supérieur et pompeux.

- Rah la ferme espèce de momie dégénérée, tu n'était pas obligé de gâcher l'ambiance, grinça le canidé en éjectant le brun du lit.

- Mais je plaisantais mon amour que j'aime super fort, minauda le Cullen en battant des cils pour l'amadouer.

- Tu es un vrai boulet, Edward, soupira le lycan en s'allongeant sous les draps et sur le dos, invitant le brun à le rejoindre d'un geste impatient.

- Peut-être mais je suis ton boulet, mon petit loup, rigola-t-il en le rejoignant dans le lit, se bouinant contre cette bouillotte vivante après l'avoir embrassé.

-…

- Je t'aime Jacob, finit-il par dire dans le silence de la nuit.

- Moi aussi, ma petite chauve-souris moisis adorée, ricana-t-il avant de s'endormir avec son chéri dans ses bras.


End file.
